


Tonight

by writingblankspaces



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Facials, M/M, Praise Kink, Sehun's a good boy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suho comes home from a business trip and Sehun can't wait to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to tell you that I actually finished this yesterday but wanted to avoid posting it on Father's Day l m f a o

Sehun took a glance at his phone and swallowed hard when he saw a text from Joonmyun.

The man had been away on business for a week, and now that he was back, he wanted to see him. Something so simple as the word ‘tonight’ in lowercase letters made Sehun feel lightheaded, and he was glad that he’d just taken his break for the day.

After reading the message, Sehun was spaced out. He gave people the wrong drinks, nearly burned himself with hot milk and messed up total calculations. It got so bad that Minseok relieved him of the rest of his shift, allowing him to go home nearly an hour early.

Instead of arguing with the man or protesting, he agreed and silently hung up his apron then grabbed his bag, walking out the back door. He was relieved in a sense because it meant that he had more time to prep for Joonmyun’s visit. Sehun also made a mental note to apologize to Minseok on Monday when he saw the man again.

 

The bus couldn’t come quick enough, and Sehun lived close enough that he decided just to walk home. His mind moved through various scenarios, each getting more sordid and hotter than the last until he ended up at his building. Minho, the doorman, grinned at him as he walked past and seemed like he wanted to ask why Sehun looked so flustered, but for some reason, didn’t.

Floor 2. Floor 3. Floor 4. Floor 5. Floor 6. Ding.

His hand shook as he punched in the code for lock and the heavy door swung open after his second attempt.

He couldn’t get naked fast enough and managed to trip over his underwear and fell on the tile floor in his bathroom, face first. Having caught himself at the last minute, he managed to only hit his thigh on the cabinet which he prayed didn’t leave a bruise.

Joonmyun hated when he had marks he didn’t personally put on him.

 

Shaved, showered, exfoliated and moisturized, Sehun walked out the bathroom feeling like a new a person.

He’d showered earlier that day, but it’d been a quick in and out type of ordeal. What he’d just spent upwards of an hour doing was a complete overhaul, and he’d stood in front of the mirror admiring his handy work.

The only thing that kept him from being completely satisfied was the fact that the area where he’d hit the cabinet had started to bruise. Already a dark spot with tinges of red and purple, it looked like it was going to be a bad one.

His heart raced in his chest, and he debated his options before he eyed some BB cream his sister had left behind after her visit. Sehun dabbed some on his thigh and lifted up his leg to the light.

It worked and managed to cover up the bruise, but Sehun knew it wouldn’t last for long, especially if Joonmyun was going to be anywhere near as enthusiastic as he usually was after a long trip.

Sehun hurried to get dressed and eat dinner, knowing that Joonmyun hadn’t specified what time he was showing up and he wanted to be ready.

 

Two episodes of a corny sitcom later, the soft beeping of someone inputting the code of his lock sounded from the other side of the door. When it clicked and opened up, Joonmyun stepped inside, still dressed in his work clothes.

He toed off his shoes at the door then smiled when Sehun rose to his feet and walked towards him.

“How was your trip?”

“It was fine, baby.” The name sent chills down Sehun spine, and he unintentionally pressed closer to the man. He’d missed the intimacy and tenderness that Joonmyun never failed to give him.

Joonmyun’s soft smile turned into something more salacious as he gently took ahold of one of Sehun’s wrist and placed it on his crotch.

“Do you feel how hard daddy is for you?” Sehun bit his bottom lip and nodded before he squeezed at the bulge, catching Joonmyun by surprise. He let out a moan then reached to trail his fingers up Sehun’s neck until he got to the nape where he gently tugged what hair he could grip. “Use your mouth baby. Daddy likes to hear your voice.”

“Yes, daddy.”

The slight discomfort of having his hair pulled went straight to his dick, and he started to tremble in Joonmyun’s hold. The man ran his fingers through Sehun’s hair and kissed him before he spoke again, his other hand caressing Sehun’s lower back.

“Did you miss me?” Sehun started to nod again, but the hand that had now wandered to his ass pinched the skin lightly as a warning for him to speak.

“So much daddy. I didn’t even touch myself while you were away, just like you wanted.” Joonmyun smiled brightly and squeezed Sehun’s ass before he gave him another kiss.

“Good boy, Daddy’s so proud of you.” Joonmyun stopped touching Sehun and stepped back, admiring what Sehun had on.

An oversized pale pink shirt that hung off one of Sehun’s shoulders was paired with white underwear and brightly colored socks. While it was nothing fancy or overly provocative, Joonmyun liked that it essentially embodied Sehun’s soft nature.

Sehun took notice of Joonmyun’s pleased expression as he looked at his choice of clothing and inwardly congratulated himself. All of the things had been gifts from Joonmyun, and he knew the man loved it when he wore pastel clothes because he thought he they suited ‘his angel’ the best. He didn’t mind it either since he looked good in them and it made him want to wear pastel colors every day.

The pleasure he got from pleasing Joonmyun or making him smile rivaled a good orgasm, and it most certainly showed because now he was tenting beneath his shirt.

He let out a moan when Joonmyun palmed him over his underwear, a wet spot forming right away. He wasn’t embarrassed and ground into the touch, whining when Joonmyun pulled away.

Joonmyun gripped Sehun’s jutted out bottom lip and lightly pulled it before he made a tsk-ing sound.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish Sehun.” His tone was sharp, and Sehun stopped whining, straightening his face so he wouldn’t push Joonmyun any further.

With the huge bruise on his upper thigh, he wasn’t exactly in the mood to be bent over the man’s knees for punishment.

“I’m sorry daddy,” Sehun whispered as he looked down at his feet. If he was honest with himself, he felt guilty aggravating the man. He was probably stressed from the trip, and here he was, making things worse.

Before he could sink deeper into his thoughts, Joonmyun gripped his chin and made him raise his head.

“Baby, daddy’s not angry. I just want to make sure you know what you’re asking for. Do you want me to make you come? If you answer yes, you can’t complain later.”

Sehun’s eyes widened, and he nodded so enthusiastically that Joonmyun let go of his face with a laugh.

“I want you to so badly daddy.”

Rather than letting Joonmyun word the request for him, Sehun should’ve been more direct with his wants. He’d failed to specify how he wanted to come, so Joonmyun took creative liberty with the request.

 

Three fingers and Joonmyun’s tongue later, Sehun hiccupped into the pillow in front his face, begging Joonmyun to take off the cock ring. His second dry orgasm racked through his body, and his dick hung heavy between his legs as Joonmyun probed at his prostate and ate him out.

They’d just started, and Sehun was already regretting his choice of words since Joonmyun had given him two (nearly three) orgasms, all of which he’d asked for but none of which had been satisfying.

His body felt like it was on fire and his chest heaved as he grabbed handfuls of sheets, the only thing keeping him grounded besides Joonmyun’s warm grip on one of his thighs, just shy of the bruise.

“Have you had enough baby boy?” Sehun answered him verbally in several different ways, making sure that each was more concise than the first. Joonmyun finally removed his fingers and sat back, ceasing his actions.

He gave Sehun some time to recover, and when the boy’s begging turned to brief and quiet whines, he turned him onto his back and eased the ring off before he took Sehun’s flushed erection into his fist and started to slowly stroke him.

The last orgasm seemed to drag on forever. The more Joonmyun kept stroking, the more it seemed like he coaxed more splatters onto the exposed portion of Sehun’s stomach where his shirt had ridden up. Even after he was tapped out, his entire body still continued to spasm.

Exhale.

“Baby?” Sehun looked up at Joonmyun with hazy eyes and registered that the man had wiped his stomach clean and was caressing his cheek. He leaned into it and closed his eyes before he smiled. “Did you like it?”

“I loved it, daddy. Now I want to make you feel good. May I please?” Joonmyun nodded and leaned back, allowing Sehun to loosen and remove his tie, unbutton and remove his shirt and undo his belt.

Instead of casting the tie to the side when it was taken off, Sehun watched Joonmyun keep it within his reach. If he had to guess, Joonmyun was probably going to tie him up, and the thought made the saliva in Sehun’s mouth thicken with anticipation.

Still partially dressed in his slacks, Joonmyun unzipped them and pulled out his dick, holding it in front of Sehun’s face. The younger man crawled closer and looked up at Joonmyun for silent permission, which came in the form of Joonmyun smearing the tip of his dick across Sehun’s lips.

“You’re so pretty, baby. Daddy can’t wait to cover that pretty face in come or would you rather swallow today? I’ll let you pick.” Sehun made a show of deciding before he shrugged “whatever you want daddy. I’ll be happy either way.”

 

Sehun’s eyes watered as he managed to get Joonmyun’s entire length down his throat after a few tries. Joonmyun moaned encouragements and ran his hands through Sehun’s hair again, admiring how soft the pitch-black strands were.

The man had asked him what color he preferred before he dyed it and Joonmyun had said to pick whatever color he hadn’t recently had. As a result, Sehun chose black, a drastic change from the light gray hair he’d had previously.

It was pretty obvious that Joonmyun was close to coming because the strumming of Sehun’s hair had turned into light yanking and his hips starting to move. It wasn’t too much to handle because Sehun was prepared and was enjoying himself when Joonmyun pulled from his mouth. He started to stroke himself frantically and told Sehun to open his mouth.

Warm splatters hit his cheek, lips, chin and some landed in his mouth as Joonmyun let out short grunts not long after. He stroked until a little bit of come beaded up at the tip and Sehun defiantly leaned up to lick at it. Instead of being upset or disappointed, Joonmyun found it funny and patted Sehun on the head before he admired his work.

“So pretty,” Joonmyun sighed, taking his thumb and smearing some of his come across Sehun’s cheek and into his mouth. It immediately closed around the digit, and Sehun sucked it clean before he released it.

“You taste so good, daddy.”

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Sehun’s heart fluttered when Joonmyun kissed his forehead “in a few minutes daddy will fill you up.” The younger man grinned at the prospect and leaned forward when Joonmyun grabbed some tissues to clean his face. He took his time, dabbing the areas of his face that were dirtied and Sehun sighed, the act in itself calming. 

So much so, that Sehun early pouted when it was over. He wasn't too upset, though because that mean that Joonmyun was about to give him what he really wanted.

 

“Lay on your back for daddy.”

Left in only his shirt and socks, which Joonmyun had insisted he keep on, he lay on his back and waited while Joonmyun removed the rest of his own clothes.

Once undressed, Joonmyun crawled onto the bed and hovered over Sehun before he trailed kisses down his chest, hiking up his shirt as he toyed with and licked around Sehun’s nipples. The feathery touches made him hitch his breath, each exhale coming out shakier and needier as Joonmyun got closer to Sehun’s dick.

Typical of Joonmyun, he outright bypassed Sehun’s crotch, moving to bite bright red marks onto the pale skin of his thighs.

“It’s been a while since daddy last marked you.” Sehun squirmed in Joonmyun’s hold and bucked his hips, trying to urge Joonmyun to fuck him without saying it.

He hadn’t realized that Joonmyun was so close to the bruise on his leg until the bites stopped and he made a noise of confusion and started to wipe off the makeup. When ugly mark was exposed, and Joonmyun stared up at him in disappointment, Sehun looked back with a guilty expression.

“How did you get this?” 

“I wa-wah-was too excited to see daddy, so I tripped and hit my leg. I know you hate when I—” Joonmyun held up his finger, and Sehun stopped talking.

A million thoughts ran through Sehun’s head, and nearly all of them came to the conclusion that he should’ve told Joonmyun when he’d first walked in. Now that he’d gone through such a process to hide it, the man might punish him because withholding the information was as good as lying.

And Joonmyun hated being lied to.

“You know how daddy feels about lies right?”

“I’m so sorry daddy. I should’ve said something,” Sehun’s voice cracked as tears welled up in his eyes and he tried to blink them away. A few fell and rolled down his cheeks despite that, and he took to gnawing on his bottom lip.

One of Joonmyun’s hands reached and patted his cheek to get him to stop before he wiped at the tears.

“Baby please don’t cry. Daddy knows you just wanted everything to be nice right?” The younger man sniffed that he did and Joonmyun moved to kiss his forehead. “Since it’s been awhile since daddy’s taken care of you, how about we ignore that you didn’t tell me and daddy makes you feel good?” Sehun went to agree again, but he stopped and decided to be direct.

He sat up with a grip on Joonmyun’s hand and leaned close enough to kiss him.

“I want daddy inside of me, making me feel good. I want it so much.” Joonmyun took amusement in Sehun’s enthusiasm and told him to lean back again. Of course, Sehun did at he was told, relieved that he wouldn’t be punished this time.

 

While Joonmyun had been generous with withholding any punishment for Sehun not telling him about the bruise, he didn’t hold back once he was between Sehun’s legs and pushing inside of him.

The younger man’s knees were nearly pressed into his chest as Joonmyun moved forward, starting off slow then speeding up when Sehun began to fidget.

“Even after all that preparation, you’re still nice and tight for daddy. I bet if I looked down you’d be wet too. You know that’s something daddy loves about you Sehunnie, always ready for me.” Sehun looked at him with heavy lidded eyes, and on a particularly hard thrust, he dug his fingernails into Joonmyun’s thighs and arched his back off the bed.

It wasn’t hard at first, but as he rocked deeper, faster and harder into Sehun, he pressed his nails into the skin more. There were sure to be crescent marks once they finished.

As Joonmyun moved his hips and held onto Sehun’s thighs, he took extra effort to avoid the bruised area and Sehun silently thanked him for it.

 

Sehun could feel his damp skin sticking to Joonmyun’s equally slick body as the sound of skin meeting rivaled with the headboard hitting the wall. He knew Joonmyun was close to coming before he had his mouth open and he was letting out soft noises of his own as well as compliments for Sehun. Joonmyun was aware how much the younger man liked them.

“Daddy, can I come?” Asking for permission now was a lot easier than whatever punishment Joonmyun would think of as a result.

“Yes sweetheart,” Joonmyun breathed before he reached between them and stroked Sehun faster than he was pushing into him. He watched as wave after wave of emotion passed over his face until Sehun finally came with a high pitch whine of his name.

While Sehun tried to catch his breath, he tightened his grip on Joonmyun’s thighs and pleaded with the man, begging for something, for anything in a tired, raspy voice.

Joonmyun waited for the pressure build up then he pressed flush against Sehun, spilling inside of him. He let go of Sehun’s thighs, and he leaned forward, resting his head on Sehun’s covered chest.

They didn’t say anything for a few moments and Sehun wrapped his arms around the other man.

“I love you, daddy.”

“I love you too baby boy.”

 

Moments later Joonmyun got up and reached for more tissues, wiping the remnants of Sehun’s previous release from his hand, thigh, and stomach. When Sehun moved to take off the pink shirt, Joonmyun stopped him.

“I want it on when you sit in my lap.”

"Yes, daddy."


End file.
